Abomination
Emil Blonsky was a soldier under the command of General Ross tasked with hunting the Hulk. This led to Blonsky getting injected with a experimental super soldier serum as well as Bruce's gamma blood. This led to him transforming into the Abomination After he was defeated by the Hulk and arrested by the Military, he was broken out by Hydra and joined the Masters of Evil. Dr. Doom transformed him into his bodyguard and henchman Powers * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a super-soldier, he was shown to have similar powers to those of Captain America, since he received a similar version of the serum. But the serum left some side effects making him overly aggressive, and deforming his vertebral column. He obtained more power after injecting a synthetic version of Banner's blood, becoming a Hulk-like humanoid. ** Superhuman Strength: The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to throw cars, tear through brick buildings, and even to kick the Hulk from the street through a building. Evidence suggests that he is actually stronger than the Hulk when the Hulk is not fully empowered by rage. As a super-soldier, he had a strength far greater than any ordinary man of his stature, and he was able to lift a man of the same size as him with one hand effortlessly. His strength extends to his well-developed muscles of his legs allowing him to leap distances far in excess of human capability. ** Superhuman Speed: Noticeably higher than that of an ordinary human. When running, he could easily outpace an army platoon. As a super-soldier, he was able to avoid every one of Hulk's attacks when he tried. ** Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for a long time before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. As a super-soldier, he was able to run faster and fight for a long time without tiring. ** Superhuman Durability: The Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His durability is enhanced to a high degree, and he apparently suffered no ill effects from burning and explosions. He was able to withstand high-caliber bullets and even Hulk's attacks. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: As a super-soldier, Blonsky's regenerative healing factor allowed him to recuperate from extensive injuries in the space of a day, including fractures throughout his entire skeleton. It remains unclear how much of this trait was carried over through his subsequent transformation in the Abomination. ** Retractable skeletal spikes: The Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. These emerged through Blonsky's transformation and a reaction when The Abomination was in battle with the Hulk. These were used in battle with the Hulk, as weapons, when a sharp spike on his elbow causes a deep wound on the Hulk´s chest. However, Hulk rips one of them off to stab it into the Abomination's left hand. Abilities Blonsky was a soldier working for the British Royal Marines before turning to Ross for a special case. * Expert Soldier: Blonsky was a veteran soldier, capable commanding teams for various sorts of missions in the British Navy. He is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and marksman. * Acrobat: After his enhancement by serum infusion, Blonsky has demonstrated various evasive feats, enabling him to avoid being hit by large, high-velocity objects. Category:Villains Category:Gamma Mutates Category:HYDRA Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Soldiers